Puppenspiel
by KiraSebi
Summary: Tezuka ist mit Fuji zusammen, der liebt aber eigentlich Ryoma und will die Bezieheung beenden, warum das nicht gelingt und was passiert, als Fuji sich letztlich doch trennt, steht in der FF Warnung: OOCness bei Fuji und Tezuka und ein sehr böser Tezuka


Titel: Puppenspiel

Teil: 1/25

Autor: KiraSebi  
Email: goldmann-marionfreenet.de  
Fanfiktion: Prince of Tennis  
Rating: PG-16  
Warnungen: viele…  
Kommentar: Sooo ich versuch es mal XD ich mach meinen tollen Tezuka mal etwas anders… vllt gefällt's ja wem

Pairing: Fuji x Tezuka  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs hab ich mir nur ausgeliehen und ich gedenke auch nicht einen Cent hiermit zu verdienen.

Puppenspiel

1.Alkohol

Die Party war schon im vollen Gange. Was ja auch kein Wunder war immerhin war Eiji mit von der Partie. Es war fast unmöglich, dass eine Feier, wo der quirlige Doppelspieler dabei war, langweilig war. Fuji lächelte schwach und setzte sich gemütlicher hin. Lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm und ließ den Blick ein wenig durch den Raum schweifen. Zu Echizens 14. Geburtstag hatten sie alle einstimmig beschlossen feiern zu gehen und zwar in einem Karaokeladen. Sie waren auch viel zu selten noch irgendwo beisammen.

Immerhin gingen sie alle in die Oberschule und Ryoma war alleine in der Mittelschule geblieben. Wo er auch regelmäßig verzweifelte, wenn er nur an ihren ehemaligen Tennisclub dachte, wo er natürlich auch Kapitän geworden war und Tezukas Amt gut weiterführte. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Tensais, als er Ryoma von seinem Platz aus beobachtete und er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit, bevor er sich umwand, weil Eiji lautstark seine Aufmerksamkeit einforderte.

Der räusperte sich gerade übertrieben und forderte so Stille in dem Raum, die ihm auch bald gewährt wurde. Grinsend sah er alle in dem Raum an und dann blieb sein Blick auf dem Gesicht des Jüngsten haften, der böses ahnte. „So wir haben uns hier ja aus einem bestimmten Grund getroffen und nicht nur, weil heute ein schöner Tag ist und wir alle nichts zu tun hatten. Na gut das spielte vielleicht auch eine Rolle.", grinste er leicht und bekam ein mahnendes ‚Eiji' von Oishi zugeraunt, der ihn in die Seite zwickte. „Gut wir haben uns nur wegen einer Person hier getroffen. Wir wollen doch feiern dass unser Ochibi endlich 14 ist und somit nächstes Schuljahr zu uns an die Schule kommt.", grinste er und hüpfte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Knuddelte ihn einmal eingehend und ließ erst von dem Jüngeren ab, als der schon gefährlich blau angelaufen war. „Nya… Jedenfalls Happy Birthday Ochibi.", grinste er ihn dann lieb an, wo die anderen belustigt mit einfielen und damit war das Energiebündel auch schon verschwunden um irgendwas zu bestellen.

Ryoma war etwas überfahren, was Momo direkt ausnutzte um ihn mit zu der Karaokemaschine zu ziehen, da der andere ja zur Feier des Tages das erste Lied singen ‚durfte'. Dass Ryoma darauf gar keine Lust zu haben schien, ignorierte der Größere gekonnt. Lächelnd betrachtete Fuji das Spektakel auf der Bühne und grinste, als Eiji wieder dazu kam und darauf bestand mit Oishi ein Duett zu singen, der sich so gar nicht wehren konnte und das dann auch brav tat. Leise seufzte er auf und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen wieder an die Wand.

Es tat gut alle wieder zusammen zu sehen und irgendwie freute es ihn wirklich sehr zu sehen, dass sie sich auch nach den zwei Jahren immer noch so gut verstanden. Überrascht sah er neben sich, als Taka-san sich neben ihm niederließ. „Du bist spät.", stellte er lächelnd fest und erhielt einen verlegenen Blick. „Es hat länger gedauert.", lächelte er und deutete auf das mitgebrachte Sushi, für welches natürlich wieder sein Vater zuständig gewesen war. Und Taka-san natürlich selbst. „Mh sieht aber gut aus. Extra für Echizen?", fragte er schmunzelnd und erhielt ein Nicken. „Klar. Ist ja sein besonderer Tag. Aber scheint schon ziemlich was los zu sein.", lachte der Jugendliche und deutete auf die Bühne, wo Eiji immer noch mit Oishi oder mal zur Abwechslung auch mit Ryoma zugange war.

„Als ob Eiji Langeweile duldet.", grinste Fuji zurück und lachte leise. „Wo ist Tezuka?", fragte Kawamura dann weiter und Fuji ließ verwirrt seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Eben war er noch da… Vielleicht holt er zusammen mit Kaidoh die Geschenke.", lächelte er dann ahnungslos und setzte sich auf, als die Sänger es endlich schafften von der Bühne zu kommen und sich zu ihnen gesellten. „Na war's lustig.", fragte er grinsend und erhielt einen bösen Blick von Ryoma. „Hoi Fujiko-chan du musst auch gleich singen.", bestand Eiji darauf und Fuji nickte. „Klar ich sing mit dir.", lachte er und nahm sich seine Cola um einen Schluck zu trinken. Damit war der Größere dann auch zufrieden gestellt und Fuji hatte erst einmal seine Ruhe.

Gemütlich beobachtete er die anderen Jungen hier und versank ein wenig in Gedanken, erst als die Türe wieder aufging und Tezuka mit Kaidoh und Inui den Raum betrat öffnete er seine Augen wieder interessiert und beobachtete seinen Kouhai, der verwirrt auf die Pakete starrte. „Ihr schenkt mir echt was?", fragte er überrascht und man konnte nicht wirklich fragen, ob er erfreut war oder eher etwas ängstlich. Immerhin konnte man bei dieser Bande ja nie genau wissen. Tezuka nickte nur bestätigend und legte seine Last auf einem kleinen Tisch ab und wartete darauf, dass die anderen beiden es ihm gleich taten.

Sofort zog Eiji den Jüngeren mit sich zu dem Gabentisch und grinste ihn an. „Komm schon pack aus, Ochibi.", lächelte er und die anderen nickten zustimmend, während sie die Musik runterdrehten. Verlegen starrte Ryoma auf die Geschenke und brachte erst einmal gar keinen Ton heraus. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu den anderen, die ihn nur auffordernd ansahen. Fuji lächelte leicht bei dem Anblick des Jüngeren und stützte das Kinn auf seiner Handfläche ab. „Komm fang an Echizen.", forderte er ihn auf und nickte ihm kurz zu. Ryoma lächelte nur leicht und drehte sich zu den Paketen um, bevor er eines an sich nahm. Umsichtig öffnete er die Verpackung und hielt ein Buch über Tennis in der Hand.

Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und öffnete so Paket um Paket. Die meisten Dinge hatten schon irgendwie mit Tennis zu tun. Aber was sollte man einem Teenager, der nur Tennis im Kopf hatte auch groß anderes schenken und freuen tat er sich nun wirklich über alles, vor allem, da die Sachen nicht nur von seiner alten Mannschaft waren. Schließlich griff er nach einem etwas größeren Paket und befühlte es vorsichtig, da es doch sehr weich war. Verwirrt sah er auf Eiji. „Was ist das Kikumaru-senpai?", fragte er dann nach und runzelte die Stirn. „Mach es auf. Fujiko-chan hat uns dabei geholfen.", grinste er seinen besten Freund an, der nur ruhig zurücklächelte. Ryoma währenddessen sah auf den Tensai und runzelte die Stirn.

Hoffte innerlich, dass es keine Kleidungsstücke waren, die der andere ausgesucht hatte. Denn dessen Geschmack hatte sich leider in den letzten zwei Jahren nicht wirklich verändert. Lautlos schluckte er und löste langsam das Geschenkpapier. Machte aber doch ein überraschtes Gesicht, als er verschiedene Oberteile in der Hand hielt. Neugierig besah er sich eins nach dem anderen und stellte fest, dass sie wirklich gut aussahen. „Danke.", grinste er seine Senpais an und die anderen lächelten ihn zur Antwort nur kurz an. Fuji grinste nur, ihm war der Blick nun wirklich nicht vergangen.

Gut sein Kleidungsstil war vielleicht etwas eigen, aber er zwang ja niemanden es ihm gleichzutun und eigentlich sollte er die Sachen ja nur anprobieren, da Ryoma inzwischen genauso groß war wie er selbst. Leise seufzte er auf und stützte das Kinn wieder auf der Hand ab. Irgendwann würde der Jüngere wohl auch ihn überrundet haben in der Größe und Stärke, was ihn aber auch lächeln ließ. Immerhin wusste er selbst, dass er nun nicht wirklich der Größte war und auch nicht werden würde. Fuji ließ seinen Blick erst wieder zu Ryoma wandern, als er sich das Shirt über den Kopf zog um nach Eijis Aufforderung die neuen Stücke doch mal anzuprobieren und ließ dann eines gleich an.

Fuji bemerkte einen bestimmten Blick auf dem Jungen und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bevor er bei Tezuka hängen blieb und nachdenklich die Stirn runzelte. Dann wand er sich aber lieber wieder dem Geburtstagskind zu und lächelte leicht, als er dessen freudiges Gesicht sah. „Danke… Endlich darf ich wieder offiziell mit euch trainieren.", grinste er freudig und steckte den Umschlag sorgfältig wieder weg. Immerhin musste die Mittelschule einen neuen Kapitän bekommen und Turniere standen auch nicht mehr an, sodass Tezuka entschieden hatte, dass der Jüngere für den Übergang schon mit seinem neuen Tennisteam trainieren sollte. Alles andere wäre – nach Tezukas Meinung – reine Talentverschwendung, wo ihm die anderen natürlich auch zustimmen mussten. Außerdem freuten sie sich schon darauf endlich wieder alle zusammen trainieren zu können.

Als dann endlich diese Übergabe an Geschenken gemacht wurde und sich Ryoma bei allen bedankt hatte, setzten sie sich zusammen und begannen erst mal etwas zu essen, wo alle Kawamuras Sushi lobten, was diesen wieder mal vollkommen verlegen machte. Fuji grinste leicht und aß in aller Ruhe sein Wasabi-Sushi. Er wurde ja damit in Ruhe gelassen, dass jeder etwas von ihm abhaben wollte. Grinsend sah er auf Eiji, als er wieder auf die Beine gezogen wurde und von dem quirligen Rothaarigen auf die Bühne gezogen wurde. Immerhin musste er jetzt sein Versprechen einhalten. Leicht lächelnd stellte er sich neben Eiji und sang das ausgewählte Stück mit aller Ruhe und beobachtete dabei die Anwesenden im Raum.

Inui hatte sein Notizbuch endlich beiseite gelegt und Momo war gerade dabei es irgendwo zu verstecken, damit der Ältere endlich mitfeierte und wurde dabei überraschenderweise von Kaidoh unterstützt, der Inui in irgendeinem Gespräch ablenkte. Als der Schwarzhaarige mit seiner Arbeit fertig war ließ er sich neben Ryoma fallen und vernichtete mit ihm das restliche Sushi. Oishi lächelte nur über die Jüngeren und verstrickte sich in ein Gespräch mit Takashi. Verwirrt sah Fuji sich weiter um und entdeckte Tezuka in einer Ecke, wo er schon wieder Echizen beobachtete. Unbemerkt runzelte er die Stirn und verließ mit Eiji die Bühne als das Lied endete um sich wieder an seinen Platz zu setzen.

Lächelnd unterhielt er sich mit ihm und sah ihm dabei zu wie er die letzten Stücke Sushi zu retten versuchte, was ihm nicht wirklich gelang. Gegen Momos und Echizens Appetit war eben niemand gewachsen. Kichernd sah er Eiji an, als dieser sich jammernd an ihn wand. „Komm es ist sein Geburtstag.", grinste er und Eiji nickte geschlagen. Sprang dann seinen Doppelpartner an und ließ sich von diesem trösten. Fuji sah den beiden einen Augenblick zu und unterhielt sich dann wieder mit Takashi.

Eine ganze Zeit war nun vergangen und die Party war noch mal an Stimmung gestiegen. Ab und zu sang jemand einen Song und selbst Tezuka hatte sich von Eiji dazu überreden lassen, aber Fuji dachte eher, dass der Rotschopf den anderen lang genug genervt hatte, bis er nur um Ruhe zu haben nachgegeben hatte. Seufzend stützte Fuji die Hand auf dem Tisch ab und sah auf die anderen. Er wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie war es Eiji nun gelungen Alkohol ins Spiel zu bringen und die anderen hatten ziemlich viel getrunken und Tezuka dachte gar nicht daran mal etwas zu sagen um es zu stoppen.

Nachdenklich beobachtete Fuji den Größeren und dachte darüber nach, seit wann dieser sich so verändert hatte. Natürlich war er immer streng gewesen und der perfekte Buchou, aber er hatte auch irgendwie immer mal wieder die Regeln überstrapaziert und den anderen geholfen. Nie waren sie ihm egal gewesen. Aber das war jetzt so. Dem anderen war einfach alles egal, egal ob sich jemand nicht anstrengte oder sich überstrapazierte. Und das war eigentlich nicht normal für den stoischen Kapitän des Seigaku Tennisteams. Aber nun leider war es so.

Und auch dieses Interesse an Echizen… Früher wollte er einfach nur das Beste aus dem Jüngeren rausholen, doch die Blicke, mit denen er den anderen nun betrachtete, waren anders als früher. Fuji konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, aber sie waren nicht mehr normal und Ryoma spürte sie kaum und bemerkte oder verstand sie eigentlich noch weniger. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Ryoma und den Buchou wandern, der nun neben dem Jungen saß und sich mit ihm unterhielt, oder vielmehr etwas erzählen zu lassen. Stumm beobachtete der Tensai die beiden und bemerkte wie Tezuka immer wieder etwas näher rutschte und den Jüngeren schließlich am Arm mit nach oben zog um auf Toilette zu gehen.

Okay Tezuka war noch nüchtern, aber Ryoma hatte eindeutig zu viel von Eiji untergeschoben bekommen, der nun von Oishi dazu gebracht wurde das alles endlich mal sein zu lassen. Langsam stand Fuji auf und folgte den anderen beiden rasch um zu sehen, was Tezuka denn nun vorhatte. Man konnte dem Größeren manchmal kaum noch vertrauen, wenn nur die Hälfte der Geschichten über ihn wahr waren.

Besorgt betrat er den Toilettenraum und entdeckte Tezuka und Ryoma am Waschbecken wo der Ältere von den beiden den anderen kurz mit einem Tuch säuberte und ihn so weiter zur Wand drückte. Leicht runzelte Fuji die Stirn und riss die Augen auf, als Tezuka die Lippen des Kleineren verschloss und ihn so zu einem Kuss zwang, den Ryoma zwar versuchte zu lösen es aber kaum schaffte. Verwirrt starrte Ryoma Tezuka an, der ihn nur monoton und nichts sagend anblickte, bevor der Jüngere so schnell er konnte wieder den Raum verließ, um zu den anderen zu kommen.

Still trat Fuji weiter in den Raum und starrte auf Tezuka. „Warum machst du so etwas?", fragte er eisig und starrte ihn nur an. Ryoma war eine Person die ihm wichtig war, dessen war sich Fuji bewusst, auch über seine Gefühle für den Jüngeren. Aber er wusste auch, dass Ryoma für so etwas zu jung war und auch nicht daran interessiert, sodass er ihn in Ruhe ließ, aber dass Tezuka ihn nun betrunken so überfiel war nicht okay. Wütend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und versperrte Tezuka den Weg.

„Lass mich vorbei Fuji.", meinte der eisern und der andere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein lass Ryoma in Ruhe.", forderte er leise und funkelte Tezuka mit offenen Augen an. „Zwing mich doch dazu." Fuji starrte Tezuka einfach nur sauer an und schüttelte den Kopf. Schließlich seufzte er leise und schloss kurz die Augen. „Gut… und wie?", fragte er leise und starrte Tezuka einfach an. Der grinste nur breit und drängte ihn an die Wand. „Indem du mir das gibst, was ich von ihm will.", sagte er rau und sah ihm in die Augen. Fuji starrte ihn einen Moment entsetzt an und senkte dann den Kopf. Schloss die Augen ergeben und setzte sein Nichtssagendes Lächeln auf. „Wie du willst… aber dafür rührst du Ryoma nie wieder so an." „Nicht wenn er es nicht will.", bestätigte er eingeschränkt und Fuji nickte, bevor er sich umwand und wieder zurück in den Partyraum ging.

Das Gespräch hinterließ ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend und er sah auf den rotwangigen Ryoma, der einerseits noch seinem ersten Kuss nachtrauerte und gleichzeitig versuchte sich einzureden, dass das Ganze nicht geschehen war. Traurig seufzte Fuji und wand sich den Gesprächen der anderen zu und versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Kurz sah er auf, als Tezuka den Raum wieder betrat und blickte ihm in die emotionslosen Augen, die eindeutig sagten, dass der Ältere ihn nun in der Hand hatte.

Soooo das war's erst mal xD

Vllt geht's ja bald weiter

Hinterlasst mir doch ein Kommi, Morddrohungen oder sonst was werde ich auch ertragen XD

Bye Kira


End file.
